Why the Dress?
by Yuko6754
Summary: Prustria one-shot. Austria in a maid outfit. With fluff. That is all. Rated JUST in case.


**Scooter: *HIDES* This . . . isn't an update on Thank You and I apologize for it. =( But this has been around for awhile and I had just re-watched the first episode of the World Series and I . . . kind of had to. This is . . . a higher rating than I have on any story that's romance. Nothing explicit by any means, just a few kisses. And I'm just going to apologize NOW if I mess up with Gilbert or Roderich's personality. ^^; I did kind of write this a few months ago, and I yes I MEAN for this to be this short. I was GOING to make it longer but I wanted it to just be. . . . Yeah. Just wanted to fulfill my (and one of my friends') want for maid!Austria. Cause it should happen in the anime. ;) Anyway, enjoy!**

**_Why the Dress?_**

"Specs?"

"No."

"Roderich?"

"No."

"Roddy?"

"No!"

"Oh, come on! It can't be that bad, can it? I mean, of course it isn't! I picked it out! Just come out! I promise I won't do anything to you! You have my word, Roddy!"

Roderich didn't know how far he could trust Gilbert with that, and to be quite frank, he wanted to trust that feeling. He couldn't believe the damned albino had gotten him this far into this in the first place. He reached down and tugged the fabric that was just over his knees down a bit further and stepped away from the door, looking at the lock.

"I must be out of my mind." He murmured to himself, turning the lock and retreating back a few paces when the door opened to reveal a triumphant looking Gilbert.

Said nation whistled approvingly before he could stop himself and earned a piercing glare from the bespectacled nation. The white-haired nation waved his hands in a 'don't-shoot-me' motion and grinned at Roderich.

"Don't I have the best taste in clothing?" He folded his arms over his chest and looked Roderich up and down, nodding approvingly. "Yes, yes I believe I do. I have awesome taste in clothing. I should be the one to choose your clothes in the morning."

"I would prefer if you did no such thing," Roderich exclaimed, keeping his gaze averted to the floor in humiliation.

With his gaze averted and his mind trying to reclaim scattered fragments of dignity, Roderich didn't notice as Gilbert approached him quickly from behind and quickly wrapped his arms around his waist. The brunette started and the red-eyed nation turned so that Roderich was forced to look at himself in the mirror.

Purple eyes instantly darted down but Gilbert forced him to look anyway. "Oh come on, Roderich! You don't look bad! On the contrary, this makes you look damn hot." He leaned his chin on Roderich's shoulder and looked at him in the mirror before turning his head and giving the brunette's cheek a kiss that caused said brunette to jump slightly and blush three times more.

"But it's so degrading!" He complained, wanting to avert his gaze from the sight of himself in the black and white maid outfit.

The bow at his neck was itching him, and the skirt in general was bugging the hell out of him. It was the sort of thing he would have probably forced onto Feliciano in his younger years, hell, Elizabeta would have worn something like this!

I guess I should just be glad that he didn't get a bow for my hair while he was at it. . . . Roderich groused mentally, squeaking a bit when he felt a gentle tug on the stray strand of hair at the top of his head. The blush on his face deepened and he turned his head to the Prussian.

"Do you mi--"

His sentence was cut off by Gilbert claiming his lips quickly, effectively silencing him. Gilbert pulled back after a few seconds, looking into the half-closed eyes of Roderich, and grinned. "You know, I've said it a lot of times, Roddy, but these glasses--" He reached up and removed them from Roderich's face "--piss me off. They get in the way of me kissing you." He set them on the counter and in that time Roderich had backed up a little bit, still looking embarrassed.

"Gilbert . . . in these? Really?"

Gilbert looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "Well why not? It should feel like an honor to be dressed as a maid in my presence!"

"More like a humiliation. Honestly, Gilbert, this is just ridicu--"

Gilbert once more covered Roderich's lips with his own, pulling back just a few centimeters to growl out: "Shut up and just let me kiss you, Roderich" before continuing said kiss.

Roderich had his eyes closed and wrapped his arms around Gilbert's back, finally giving in. He guessed the only thing he had to worry about was Elizabeta taking any pictures of them. . . .

* * *

**Scooter: Yeah. I . . . have no words. I'm just gonna . . . go try to write more of Thank You, now. Speaking of which, don't forget to vote in the poll on if you want Shadow to be evil or not!! Anyway. . . . seeya! ((sweatdrops and just scampers away))**

**_~~Scooter~~_**


End file.
